


The Girl with the Blue Eyes

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Attack, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean is Not Amused, Dean to the Rescue, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Major Character Injury, Mystery Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Violence, Sam is Missing, Sam is the Voice of Reason, Scared Dean, Scared Sam, Trapped In A Closet, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: There has been a strange run of animal attacks going on in a small town in Oregon. The brothers, thinking that its something else, travel to the state to find out what's going on. What they find is not what they were expecting.Will the brothers be able to find the person behind these attacks before she kills again?





	1. Chapter 1

'' Hey Sammy. You better check this out.''

Dean was sitting at one of the tables in the bunker, looking through a set of news articles he'd found. It had been a little over a week since their last hunt, and both the brothers were getting restless. Dean spent most days searching for a hunt, while Sam was cooped up in the storage rooms of the bunker sorting through what they hadn't yet seen. Even though they'd been in the bunker for almost a year now, there was still stuff inside it that they had yet to see.

Dean heard footsteps approaching from the other room. A minute later Sam was there, pushing hair back from his eyes as he walked over to the table.

'' What is it?'' He asked. Dean motioned to the laptop in front of him.

'' I think we've found a hunt.'' Dean said.

'' What makes you say that?'' Sam asked.

'' Just take a look for yourself.'' Dean said, turning the laptop towards his brother. Sam took a seat beside his brother, pulling the laptop closer to read the article that was pulled up. Dean watched patiently as he read it, hoping that Sam would agree with him if not for any other reason then to get out of the bunker for awhile. He was pretty sure this was a hunt, but if he was wrong then what explained one of the attacks.

Some time passed as Sam took his time reading over the article that he'd pulled up, and then Dean saw Sam look up at him.

'' What do you think?'' Dean asked. '' You think its a hunt, or just some animal attacks?''

'' Don't know.'' Sam said, pushing the laptop back towards Dean. '' It just sounds like animal attacks to me Dean. It could be anything honestly.'' He pointed out. '' It wouldn't be the firs time something sounds like a hunt when it really isn't.'' Sam reminded.

'' Did you read about where the latest attack was?'' Dean asked. Sam eyed him as if he was crazy, and then Dean remembered that that story had been on another page. He should've pulled that one up first. '' Here, look at this.'' He pulled up the proper page this time, and showed the article to Sam. He let him read through it, and then an understanding look washed over Sam's face. '' You see what I mean?'' Dean asked.

'' Oh.'' Was all he said. Sam understood clearly what was going on. '' Yeah, that's not a regular animal attack. That's something else.''

'' Yeah. Two people killed in their home with all the windows and doors locked. Nothing should've gotten inside, so there shouldn't be any deaths.'' Dean said. '' Something got inside those houses, and I can bet that it wasn't any animal.'' Dean said.

'' So what do you think then? Shifter, a hellhound?'' He asked.

'' Don't know. We'll have to go check it out, don't you think?'' Dean said, pulling the laptop back towards him.

'' Yeah. Worth it if for nothing else then if to get out of here for awhile.'' Sam said.

'' Agreed.'' Dean said, closing the laptop with a silent click.

'' So where are we going?'' Sam asked.

'' Oregon.'' Dean said, standing from the table. It was time for another hunt.

 

\---

 

The ride to Oregon took the brothers almost two days without any stops, and the two were frazzled and tired by the time they reached the small town. They just wanted to get some sleep, but first they had to find a motel. The town seemed pretty nice at the moment, but as the brothers drove into it they noticed that something was up. Something that wasn't normal

When they arrived they saw that there was almost no one out on the streets save for two school kids walking home from a day of class. It was as if the entire town had gone silent.

'' This whole animal attack crisis has got these people pretty shaken up.'' Sam said, eyeing the sidewalks for anyone else that may be there. There wasn't and wouldn't be probably until they found what ever was causing these deaths.

'' What do you expect? After five deaths, and one of them being a child, would you want to be walking the streets at night?'' Dean asked, eyeing his brother in the passenger seat. Sam was shaking his head no.

'' No, but that's why we're here. We're going to find what animal or creature is doing this and kill it, end of story.'' Sam said, looking back towards Dean.

'' Right, now lets go find a motel.'' Dean said. He kept an eye open for a place they could stay, the entire time taking note of how many people were absent from the streets. There were cars on the roads, there were people in the small stores along the road, but what none of them saw was people. This whole town was shaken past the point that they were scared. They needed some reassurance that things were going to be alright, so that's what they were going to do, but first they needed to get some sleep. They'd been driving for so long, and as the pattern went there wouldn't be another death for a day or so, so they had a little bit of lenience time. So when he finally found the motel he made it known that he was ready to get some sleep.

He pulled into the parking lot of the motel, parking in the front as he cut the engine. He let out an exhausted sigh as he pulled the keys from the ignition, and he began to open his door.

'' Wait here, I'm going to go get us a room.'' Dean said.

'' Right.'' Sam said, rubbing at his eyes. He wouldn't deny it, but he wanted to get some sleep to. Even though he could sleep in the passenger seat, he never slept well, and preferred to sleep in a bed. Dean shut the door behind him, and Sam watched as he went inside. He let his eyes wander around his surroundings, trying to get a good bearing as to where they were. The place was pretty nice for a small town like this. There were nice houses, some good looking stores, and the motel even seemed nicer then the ones they normally stayed in. For most small towns like this, you were granted a crappy motel with somewhat good stores that not many people shopped at because they were shady, but this place was pretty nice. All seemed normal, but when he turned around he was caught off guard by something standing behind the car.

Standing right behind the impala stood a girl wearing a white dress, and she was staring right at him. She had long black hair that stretched down to her waist, and it was all held back by a red headband to reveal her eyes. Her eyes were bright blue and curious, watching him as if she was trying to figure out who he was. Sam stared back at her, trying to figure out what she was doing here. She took a few steps towards the car, now standing within a few feet of him. It was like she was studying him for some reason, but he didn't know or understand why. It kind of unnerved him to think of what it could be about. Sam went to open his door to get out, but when he did the girl became startled. Her blue eyes flashed with fear as she turned back from him, and ran across the street. There were cars running down the road as she stepped into the street, and Sam was startled to think that she would be hit. He jumped out of the passenger seat to face the road, but when he tried to spot the girl again she was gone. It was as if she hadn't been there at all. What the hell had happened to her? Sam kept an eye out for her, watching for any sign of her either being hit or standing on the other side of the street.

He was distracted from his search when he heard a hand slam down on the top of the car. He jumped at the sound, his head snapping to the side to find Dean watching him with confused eyes. Had he seen that girl to?

'' You alright Sammy?'' Dean asked, watching him with worried eyes.

'' What?''

'' You were just staring at the road. Was there something there?'' Dean asked. Sam glanced back to the road, debating whether to tell him about the blue eyed girl. In the end he decided not to tell him. He didn't need his brother thinking he was crazy again.

'' No. Something just caught my attention is all.'' Sam said, moving towards the trunk of the car.

'' Are you sure Sammy?'' Dean asked, worried for his brother.

'' I'm positive Dean. I'm just fine.'' Sam said, waiting for his brother to open the trunk. He glanced over his shoulder to try and see if that girl had come back. He saw the image of what looked like the girl inside one of the store fronts. It was exactly like her, white dress, black hair, and all the rest. Most important being her blue eyes. A car passed in front of the store a moment later, and when it was gone so was the girl. She was just gone without a trace. It unnerved him to no ends, and when he turned back to the trunk he found Dean staring back at him.

'' Alright then.'' Dean said, opening up the trunk for them to retrieve their bags. '' If you say so.''

 Sam knew Dean didn't believe him. Not one bit.

 

\---

 

She had almost blown it there.

The girl with the blue eyes watched from across the street, safely hidden inside the nearest street shop, as the man who she'd seen helped who she believed to be his brother unload their car. They were both rather handsome men, and she found an attraction towards the tallest of the two. He had been the one who had waited inside the car when the other one went inside. She found him rather cute, but it could never be. When she had read his mind, she found out who he really was.

This man was a hunter.

She bet that the other man with him was also a hunter, which meant that they were here to hurt her. She couldn't allow that to happen..... No, she would make good on that. She would make sure they couldn't lay a finger on her. After all, she had a mission here, one her parents had taught her, and their parents had taught them. She had a duty, and she was going to keep it. She disappeared further into the store, letting the image of the boys fade from her mind. She would forget their faces, paint them with blood, end their lives. It was what had to be done if she wanted to get the two men out of her way to get to the last of the hunters that went after animals.

She would do it even if it killed her in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

'' Ok..... this goes there...... that's up there...... Alright. Done.'' Dean glanced up from where he lay on the bed to find Sam standing over near the wall beside his bed. He was staring at a large array of papers he'd taped to the wall to aid them in their hunt. Dean couldn't read what any of them said, but he bet that all those papers had something to do with what was going on in this town. Dean glanced over towards Sam, noting that his brother was watching him. '' What do you think?'' Sam asked.

'' I think you did a good job.'' Dean said, sitting up on the bed. '' Although I thought you wanted to get some sleep?''

'' I'll be fine.'' Sam said.'' I just can't help but wonder what's really going on in this town.'' A shiver ran down his spine as he turned back towards the wall of paper clippings. The image of the girl appeared in his mind again, and when he saw her those eyes still stood out more than ever. It caused a second shiver to run up his spine, and he couldn't repress a shudder. '' There's just something not right about this place.'' Sam mumbled.

'' I know what you mean.'' Dean said. '' This place gives me the creeps to.'' He added. Dean sat up off the bed with a groan, stretching all his stiff muscles to get them loosened up again. He walked over towards the wall, standing by Sam's side to examine the wall of clippings he'd assembled. All in all it wasn't that bad. It covered just about every death that had links to this case.

He started to read over the wall, finding the first attack towards the middle. This had been a couple who had been hiking in the forest about two weeks ago. They had been found with claw marks that stretched the entire length of their bodies. There were also bite marks on the arms and legs. It was determined a few days later that the attack was a bear attack, but what didn't fit was that bears were not common in this area. It had been like it had showed up out of nowhere to take their lives.

The second attack was on two girls walking home from there soccer practice. They'd been attacked by what the police reported to be a wolf. One of the girls had died from her injuries, but the other miraculously survived. She was in a stable enough condition in the hospital, but the doctors were worried about her condition taking a turn again. The third attack was one that made Dean want to kill this thing more than anything. This one was on a young boy who was bit by a snake of all things while on his schools playground. He had died before any help could reach him. It made Dean's skin crawl to think that something could just attack a child like that. There had been one more attack after that one. Tis one had been also by a snake, and it had killed a hunter while he'd been on a hunting trip with his son. The son had never been touched, but the hunter had been bit five times. The report said even one of them could've killed him, yet he was bit five times.

'' Five people have died already, one of them being a young kid.'' Dean said. '' If the pattern stands, another person may die tonight.''

'' Which is why we need to start thinking about what we can do next.'' Sam said. '' There were two people who saw what happened. That's probably our best place to start.'' He said.

'' Alright them.'' Dean took a closer look at the attack about the soccer girls and that wolf. '' Alright, I'm going to the hospital to talk to that girl. You alright with talking to the guys son?'' Dean asked, glancing towards Sam.

'' You just want to talk to a hot soccer girl don't you?'' Sam asked, grinning at his brother as he began to walk away from the wall. Dean only sighed, telling Sam that he was right. '' Alright then. I'll talk to the kid, you go talk to the soccer girl.'' Sam said.

'' Good.'' Was all Dean said as he reached for the impala keys. They would need their fed suits for this one.

 

\---

 

 The hospital wasn't to far from where they were staying in this town. It was a pretty small building that only stood at about four stories compared to other hospitals that had become a normal state in the brothers lives. There had been too mane times that they'd been stuck in a situation where they had to go to one. Most times it was for reasons such as why Dean was there now, but other times it was because of one or the other getting hurt really bad on a hunt. However, this time he was here for the first reason. So he pulled out his fed badge, and began to walk towards the front desk.

'' Hello sir, may I help you?'' The nurse sitting behind the desk said.

'' Yes. I'm agent smith.'' Dean flashed her his badge. '' I need to talk to the girl who was attacked just last week. A miss Jain Ferrel.'' Dean explained. The nurse turned back to her computer to check something, typing away for a few minutes. She looked back to Dean with a smile, and if he wasn't mistaken there was a bit of a blush there.

'' It appears that she's open for visitors right now. She's in room 112 just down that hall right there.'' She said, pointing down the hall at Deans right. '' Would you like for me to show you there?'' She asked. Her blush was growing deeper in color, and Dean couldn't help but notice the way that her top kind of hugged her chest just that right way.

'' Why not?'' He said. The nurses smile grew wider as she stood from her desk to walk around to him.

'' Right this way agent.'' She said. She lead Dean down the hall towards the very last room. They made it a moment or two later, and while she was there she checked the patients charts hanging on the wall. '' I better let her know she has some company. She may not want to say much, but I bet you'll find her very compliant when you say you're here to help find the thing that's killing these people.'' She said.

'' You don't believe it's animals?'' Dean asked.

'' I think its animals, but I think that someone's releasing them to attack these people.'' She said. '' It's just to coincidental that these people where attacked when they were, and many others believe the same way that I do.'' She said. She turned away from Dean to walk into the room. Dean considered this for a moment, remembering that he had so many other covers he could use, yet he chose to use his fed one. It would've been much easier to use another, yet they still believed he was here to take care of this problem.

Fed's don't go after animals.

The nurse stepped back out to face Dean.

'' She wants to talk.'' She said. She motioned for Dean to come in, and he followed. '' Jain, this is agent Smith, and he wants to ask a few questions about the attack.'' The nurse said. She turned to leave, leaving Dean alone in the room with Jain.

Jain looked to be about sixteen, maybe a little older then that. She was watching him with only one eye, the other was wrapped up to protect it from an injury that she must've sustained. Her arms were wrapped from the elbows down, and there was wrapping around her neck. Dean could bet that if le lifted up the blanket on her legs there would be more damage there that was covered up by the same bandages as her arms.

'' Hello Jain, I'm agent smith.'' Dean took a few steps towards the girls bed, fumbling to reach his badge inside his jacket. He'd expected to find her balling her eyes out about her friends death, makeup and all that running down her face in the process. However, she just sat there. Her eyes seemed haunted, distant. When she looked at him it was like she wasn't even there at all, like se was a hollow shell of herself. '' I need to ask you about your attack. My partner and I believe that those animals were sent after you, but to figure out if this is true you need to answer our questions.'' Dean said. He saw Jain nod her head, and she gestured to a chair that was sitting beside her bed.

'' If it helps find the think that killed Bre, then I'll answer your questions.'' She said. Dean took a seat, replacing his badge to its proper pocket. '' Why is a fed checking up on animal attacks in the first place?'' She asked him, a glint of curiosity hitting her eyes. It made Dean feel a little less worried for the girl, finding that she still had some light in there.

'' We believe that something sent these animals after you and your friend. They may have done the same for the other attacks, but we want to learn as much as we can from you first since you were attacked first hand.'' Dean explained. '' So first question. Where were you when you were attacked?'' Dean asked. Jain seemed to let her question linger on the tip of her tongue as she bit at her lip. Dean could tell this would be hard for her, so he reached out to set a hand on top of her exposed one. '' Take your time. I'm not going to push you after what you went through.'' He assured her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. Jain shook her head, closing her eyes as she let out a deep sigh.

'' Breanna and I were walking home from soccer practice after school on Monday. We were both walking through the neighborhood outside the school. We both live in a small apartment building not far from the field, but its faster to cut across near the high school to get there then wait for our parents to pick us up.'' Jain explained.

'' Was there anyone else with you?'' Dean asked.

'' No. it was just Bre and myself.'' Jain said.

'' Ok then. When did you first see the wolf?'' Dean asked.

'' Wolves.'' She corrected. '' There was three of them in total. They were so big, almost half my size. They...... They were standing right in our path when the turned towards our apartment building.'' Jain bit at her lip again as she shut her eyes for a second. '' They saw us, and began to growl at us. I remember that I dropped my bag to the ground, as did my friend. Then the wolves were running after us. They chased us for almost a block before I heard a scream from Bre.... And..... And when I t-turned around she was.......'' Jain stopped in mid sentence, clamping her mouth shut as she turned her head away from Dean. '' She was being bitten, torn open by those monsters. I tried to run back after her but the third wolf got to me. He tore at my arms and legs, and he bit at my right arm. He tried to drag me away, but just as fast as he attacked me he stopped. Then the was gone.'' Jain had tears running down her face as she turned back to Dean. '' They killed my friend right in front of my eyes.'' She whimpered.

'' It's alright.'' Dean said. '' Did anything seem off about the way that they looked, moved maybe?'' Dean asked.

'' Their eyes...... I remember their eyes looked like they were almost human..... They weren't animal eyes.'' She said.

'' What did their eyes look like?'' Dean asked.

'' They were bright blue.... Sky blue in fact.... I've never seen such eyes, it was so unnatural.'' Jain said, wiping at her face to rid of the tears. '' Aside from how fast the attack on myself ended, that was the only other oddity that I saw.'' She said.

'' You're sure about this, right?'' Dean asked, wanting to make sure that this was all she knew.

'' Yes.'' Jain said. She twisted her hands in the bed sheets, bowing her head to avoid eye contact with Dean. '' That's all I saw..... That's it.''

'' Very well.'' Dean stood to leave, but before he did he set a hand on her shoulder. '' I promise you, we'll find the think that took your friends life. We won't stop until either the animal that killed her, or the man that released her is found.'' Deab said.

'' Thank you.'' Jain said. Dean then turned to take his leave, leaving Jain alone once again with that once again vacant look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam felt something vibrate in his pocket as a shrill ringtone hit his ears. He recognized the sound, and quickly began to reach for his phone. Dean must be calling him, and he wasn't going to ignore him. He hit the answer button, and help the phone to his ear.

'' Hey.''

_'' Hey. I think I got some sort of a lead.''_

'' What is it?'' Sam asked. He heard something move behind him, but when he turned there was nothing there.

_'' The girl who was attacked, Jain, she said that the wolves all had strangely blue eyes.''_

'' Blue eyes?'' Images of the girl he'd seen earlier that day flashed through his mind. Those blue eyes, could it be possible she had something to do with it?

_'' You're thinking again Sammy. What's going on in that big brain of yours?''_

Sam debated on whether to tell Dean about what he'd seen earlier that day. He had sworn that he wouldn't tell him, but it was starting to feel like he should. He was even thinking it was the only thing he could do now. Dean had a right to know, but something was screaming for Sam not to tell him.

_'' Sam?''_

'' It's nothing Dean.'' Sam said. '' I was just trying to think why it was they had blue eyes.'' He lied.

_'' Did you get anything from the son?''_

'' No. The kid was sleeping when his dad was attacked so he didn't see anything.'' Sam said. '' I think the girl you talked to is the only one who saw and survived her attackers.'' Sam said.

_'' We'll talk more back at the motel. I'm heading there right now.''_

'' So am I.'' Sam said.

_'' Call me if anything happens.''_

'' Right.'' Sam put the phone back into his pocket as he turned around the corner again. He walked about halfway down that street, but was stopped when he saw something standing ahead of him. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes focused on the figure ahead of him. He could barely make out what it was, so he took a few more steps towards it. As he got closer he realized that it was a person, and the closer he got he began to realize that who it was was a person he'd already met.

Standing before him, within a few yards, was the girl with those blue eyes. She was staring him down, her eyes boring holes into him as he watched her back. A chill ran through his spine as he took a small step back.

She did not like that.

'' I wouldn't do that Sam.'' She said. That caused another chill to run through his spine. She knew his name.

'' Who are you?'' Sam asked. Two creatures approached the girl on either side, sitting at either side of her body. It didn't take long to realize that these were wolves, just like what attacked those two girls.

'' I'm the one who was watching you when you arrived here.'' She said. It clicked in Sam's mind. His eyes flashed towards the wolves, and he noticed that their eyes were that same bright blue just as hers. It was unnerving to say the least, but then he remembered what his brother had said. The girl had been attacked by wolves with bright blue eyes just like the ones before him. Was this the....

'' You.... You're killing the people here aren't you?'' Sam asked.

'' They've been killing animals such as these, or their family did. It's about time that someone pay for what they've done.'' She said. '' Yet, you and your brother are here to stop me at no cost. I can't let you get in the way.'' The wolves began to growl and snarl at him as he took another two steps back. '' You and your brother won't be leaving this town again. Your lives end here.'' She held up a hand towards Sam, and the wolves darted towards him while howling into the darkening sky.

Fear ran through Sam's mind as he turned and began to run in the direction he'd come from. Who the hell was this girl, what did she want, and why the hell was she doing this? Sam turned the corner towards what looked like the school building. He ran towards it, thoughts of how he was going to loose these things flying through his head. He could hear their paws hitting the ground behind him, and their growls as they tried to gain ground on him. They were much faster then himself, that was for sure, and he wasn't going to be able to outrun them. So he'd have to throw them off. He ran towards the building finding what looked like an are he could hide in. There was some foliage that was tall enough to hide him from the wolves. In a last ditch effort to get away from them, he dove into the foliage, and crouched down to avoid being seen. He could just hear the wolves outside, searching for him as they growled.

Sam needed help fast. He knew that Dean said to call him, so he quickly reached to pull out his cellphone. He dialed Dean's number as quick as he could, and held the phone to his ear. He was shaking slightly as he did so, worried that the wolves would hear him. He didn't have another choice. It was either give Dean the call or get mauled to death only for her to go after him. He had to warn him.

The call took awhile to reach Dean, but when it did Sam let out a shaky breath.

_'' What's the matter Sammy?''_

'' Dean... I think I'm in trouble.'' Sam said, his voice barely above a whisper. He could hear the wolves around him padding around the foliage. How long would it take them to find out he was inside here?

_'' Sammy, what's going on? Are you alright?''_

'' No.... I'm being chased by those wolves.'' He said.

_'' What!''_

'' I'm outside the school.... Dean, I think I know who it is.'' Sam said.

_'' Just hang on Sammy, I'm on my way towards you. Don't let them get you.''_

'' Hurry Dean, they will find out where I am so-'' Something jumped through the foliage on his right, catching Sam off guard as he threw himself to the side. Sam saw that it was the wolf, and he wasn't able to block the attack that was coming. The hand that had been holding up his phone was closest to the wolf, and it used this to its advantage. It's jaws opened up, and clamped down hard on Sam's hand. The phone fell from his hands to shatter on the ground, the last sound coming from it was his brothers shout.

Sam couldn't help the scream of pain that came out of his mouth as the wolf tore at the skin on his hand. He beat the wolf in the head with his other hand, trying to get it off of him. He didn't have a gun on him like he usually did, and his pocket knife had fallen out during his mad dash. He was left to use his own strength to save himself now. So he kept hitting the wolf in the head, and managed to free his hand a moment later. The wolf leapt on top of him with its claws flying. One of them caught his neck as he pushed it off of him. The cut wasn't deep, but he could already feel the blood soaking his shirt. He began to run again, another hit being taken by his leg which left three deep slashed in his calf. He was limping because of the pain, blood soaking his pants leg quickly as he ran.

He had reached what looked like a staircase at the edge of the school that lead to a walkway towards the front door. He stepped down onto the first step, but as he did he heard another growl behind him. He chanced a glance over his shoulder, and was met with the bright blue eyes of all three of the wolves. Sam held out one hand as one of the wolves struck him in the chest, and then he was sent tumbling down the staircase.

Every step he hit hurt his body to no ends. He felt his left hand, the one that hadn't been bitten by the wolves, land wrong on one of the steps. It gave a sickening snap, but Sam didn't have the strength to scream out in pain. His body was already in to much pain to even register that it was broken at first.

He landed at the bottom of the stairs hard and face first. He lay there on his stomach, his body aching. He couldn't move at all because every movement only made the pain worse. He could feel blood slick on the side of his head, telling him he was cut somewhere. His vision was still pretty blurry as he tried to see where the wolves had gone. He could still here them, but he couldn't see where they were. Then Sam saw a paw land in his vision as one of them bent down near his head. His eyes went wide as he watched it, waiting for what he knew was going to happen. A moment later he felt what had to be a bite on the same leg that had been torn open. He was being dragged across the ground by the wolf, and it was then that Sam felt it was the end. There was a second bite in his arm, but this one seemed different. It wasn't like the wolves bite at all. He was able to open his eyes enough to see fangs pulling out of his arm, and a scaly body slithering away. Had he just been bitten by a snake?

Then the teeth let go of his leg, and a loud shout caught him by surprise.

'' GET AWAY FROM HIM!''

Sam was able to look up long enough to find a figure standing at his side holding a gun, and then his vision went black.

He couldn't hold onto his consciousness any longer.

 

\---

 

'' GET AWAY FROM HIM!''

Dean had heard his brothers scream when the line had went dead, and he hadn't waited a second to find the fastest way to the school where he said he was. He had found that route, but in the process was forced to watch his brother fall down the concrete staircase outside the school. Even from where he stood, many yards away from his brother, he could see the many injuries that his brothers body had sustained. A broken hand, the other one bitten, and his leg was torn so badly that it was dripping a trail of blood behind him. He had to be close to passing out from that alone, but put all the other injuries on top of that and it was a miracle that he was still conscious.

He was running as fast as he could by the time his brother hit the bottom of the stairs, praying that the wolves wouldn't reach him first. He was wrong, because two of the three wolves reached Sam first. One of them stood at Sam's head, growling in his face while the other one reached down to his leg. He saw the wolf bite into the already injured leg, and it began to drag Sam across the ground. He wasn't fighting back, but he was clearly in pain. Dean didn't waste a second in pulling his gun, and he approached the wolf that was pulling at his leg. He aimed for the creatures chest, and fired off two shots. A second later the creature was dead, and Sam was laying motionless on the ground. The second wolf snarled at Dean as he approached, but quickly turned to run wen he reached Sam's side.

'' Sammy?'' Dean knelt down beside his brother, laying his hand on Sam's back. He could feel Sam shaking under his palm, but by looking at his face he could tell that he was unconscious. '' Dammit.'' He glanced up towards where the second wolf went, and saw another one standing there with a third figure that wasn't an animal. This figure was human, and she had the brightest blue eyes that he'd ever seen. It was just like the wolves that Jain had told him about. She was watching him and Sam with those bright eyes, focusing on them as if they were her prey.

'' I will be back.'' She said. She turned and ran, the two remaining wolves following her as she did.

'' Hey, come back!'' Dean wanted to run after her, but stopped himself when he heard a groan from Sam. '' Sammy.'' He turned to fall at his brothers side, setting a hand on his back. He could feel that he was breathing hard, clearly in pain and distress. He turned Sam over slowly, laying him on his back. That's when he saw the blood on his neck, and just how much of it was on the rest of his body. '' Oh god.'' He whispered.

'' D-Dean.'' Sam gasped, one of his hands reaching up towards him.

'' Hold up Sam. Don't do that, your hurt bad.'' Dean warned. Dean set his hand on Sam's chest, feeling that his breath was fast and erratic. '' just try to breath. Hang in there.'' Dean begged. Sam nodded his head as he tried to take slower breaths. Dean knew he didn't have another choice. He'd ran here, not taking the impala. He had to get Sam to the hospital now. So he reached for his phone, and dialed the number that they both hated to call. he waited for the other line to pick up, and when it did on the first ring Dean felt the first pang of hope he had since he saw his brother fall.

_'' 911 what is your emergency?''_


	4. Chapter 4

Sam wasn't sure what was happening to him anymore.

He could feel that he was laying on something soft, but it was moving which caused his body to jolt with every turn. His body felt numb, but he could feel the way his wounds would twinge when someone touched them, or if he was jostled enough to cause it to move. He was wearing an oxygen mask on his face to help keep him stable, which he could tell he wasn't at all. He'd lost to much blood, and his body had suffered through to much trauma.

There was someone sitting at his side in what appeared to be an ambulance. His vision was blurry, but he was able to make out his brothers face. He was clearly worried, his eyes filled with fear as he watched him.

'' Hang in there Sammy.'' Dean begged him. He felt something holding onto his hand, and he could only guess that it was Dean. He tried to squeeze his hand back to assure that he was alright, but he couldn't move his hand. He was so tired, and his body felt numb. His eyes began to shut.

'' Sammy.'' Dean's voice was wavering in and out. '' Sam!?''

'' He's crashing. He's lost to much blood.'' He heard an unfamiliar voice said. That was the last thing he heard before his vision went black, and sleep took hold of him.

 

\---

 

'' Sammy!'' Dean watched as his brothers eyes slid shut, and as they did the heart monitor at his side began to beep erratically. '' Sam!''

'' He's lost to much blood. We're loosing him.'' One of the paramedics said. He stepped up towards Sam's side with a second blood bag in hand. They were already giving him one, but it wasn't helping. His brother had lost more blood then he thought. '' Sir, you need to sit back.'' The paramedic warned Dean. Dean refused to sit back at first, but one look at his brothers face, seeing how pale he was, forced him to comply. He let go of his brothers hand, and watched in disbelief as the paramedics worked on him. He knew that Sam was going to make it, he had to, but if he was crashing now then what the hell was going to happen to him?

'' There's something on his arm.'' One of the paramedics around him said.

'' What?'' The first paramedic leaned in to see what his coworker had found, and his eyes went wide at the sight of it. '' Sir, was your brother bit by a snake?''

'' A snake?'' Dean leaned forward to see what the paramedic was talking about. That's when he saw the distinct markings of a snake bite, along with the swelling. '' No.... I never saw a snake, only those wolves.'' Dean said, shock filling his voice. Was this why Sam was crashing so bad?

'' We don't have anti venom. We need to move faster.'' The paramedic leaned into the front, and when he did Dean felt the ambulance speed up. Panic seized him as he reached out again to hold his brothers hand.

'' Please Sammy, hang on. Hang on, please.'' He begged as the ambulance zoomed down the road.

 

\---

 

Consciousness came in short intervals for the longest time.

Sam wasn't quite sure what was going on when he would wake up. When he first came to he had heard something about a snake bite, and needing anti venom. He hadn't heard that again as he fell back into the darkness. The second time he came to he could feel pain in his leg and arms. They must've fixed him up, but they hadn't given him any morphine. He may have been awake for a moment or two, but then he was unconscious again.

The third time he woke up he was in a dark room. He was laying back on a bed, both his arms laying at his side. There was something sharp in the crook of his right arm, the same one that had been bitten by both the wolf and what he knew had to be a snake. His vision was really blurry, but he could just make out the ceiling of what appeared to be a hospital room. The curtains were drawn around him, giving him some privacy. He could hear the beeping of the heart monitor over his head, and he could smell the sickening smell of antiseptic.

'' Sammy?'' The voice wasn't clear in his head, but he could still hear it. Something brushed against his head with a soft touch that he knew only belonged to one person. He managed to turn his head towards the voice, and found bright green eyes looking back at him.

'' D-Dean?'' He asked. His voice was hoarse, telling him that he must've had a breathing tub in at some point.

'' Hey there Sammy. How you feeling?'' Dean asked. His hand didn't pull away from his head, and Sam found it as a comfort. He was hurting all over, and his arm felt like it was on fire.

'' Hurts.'' Sam said. He tried to move his body a little to face Dean, but all it did was cause pain to shoot through his body.

'' Hold on Sammy.'' He saw Dean reach over to an IV line hanging beside the bed. He pressed a button on it, and a moment later Sam felt the pain start to melt away. '' That feel better?'' Dean asked. Sam nodded his head. He felt great now.

'' What happened?'' Sam asked. Dean's hand was still working through his hair, comforting him.

'' You were attacked by those wolves, remember?'' Dean said. '' When they were attacking you, you were also bitten by a snake. The venom caused your heart to....'' Dean fell silent for a moment, looking away. '' Your heart stopped when you were getting your hand reset.'' That's when Sam noticed the cast on his left hand. It stretched halfway up his arm, and was a light blue color. '' They've got you dosed up on anti venom to counter it. Last the doctor said was that the venom was gone. The swelling is still there, but he said it should go down soon.'' Dean said.

'' What about the wolves?'' He asked.

'' They uh..... They followed this strange girl I saw right before you started to freak out.'' Dean said.

'' Blue eyes?'' Sam asked. Dean's own eyes seemed to widen in surprise.

'' How did you know?'' Dean asked. Sam let a shaky breath escape his mouth. He had to tell Dean now.

'' I saw her.'' Sam said. '' She was there..... I saw her when we came into town. She was standing behind the impala when you went to get our room.'' Sam shuddered at the memory of the second time he'd seen her. '' When I was trying to get to the motel, she found me near the school. She sent the wolves after me, and had that snake bite me when I was down..... I couldn't stop her. I couldn't-''

'' Hey.'' Dean caught Sam's attention before he could spiral away from him. '' It's not your fault Sammy. She's had practice. She's killed five people so far, and if you hadn't called me when you did you would've been her sixth.'' Dean set a hand on his shoulder, and he gave it a squeeze. '' You're going to be just fine. You'll be here for another day or two, and when you're out we'll work together to find her.'' Dean said.

'' Can we?'' Sam asked. '' Dean, I think she's a psychic.'' Sam said.

'' I know.'' Dean said. '' Either a psychic, or a witch who's learned to control animals. Either way, she can be killed, and she will be.'' Dean stated. Sam nodded his head. He felt guilty that this had happened. He should've warned Dean abut her before. He shouldn't have kept it to himself.

'' Dean, I'm sorry.'' Sam said.

'' Sorry for what Sammy?'' Dean asked. Sam buried his face into the pillow on his bed, his body shuddering as he moved onto his side. '' Sam, what's wrong?'' Dean asked.

'' I should've told you about her before. I saw her back then, when we got here, but I never told you about it. Maybe if I had then this wouldn't have happened.'' Sam said.

'' Sammy, its fine.'' Dean said. Dean could tell that Sam was worked up. After all this pain, and everything he'd suffered through after the attack, he had gotten wound up. '' It's not your fault. You didn't know who she was. There's no way either one of us would've known who she was.'' Dean said, his hand still raking through Sam's hair to comfort him. '' Did she say anything to you at all Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' She said she was killing hunters.'' Sam said.

'' Hunters like us?'' Dean asked. Sam shook his head no. '' Ok then, so regular hunters then.... Wonder what she has against them?'' Dean mumbled. Sam didn't respond, but then it dawned on him that he didn't know how long he'd been here.

'' Dean, how long have I been here?'' Sam asked. He saw Dean bite at his lip for a moment.

'' You've been out for about three days now.'' Dean said. '' The trauma and the venom on top of it took a toll on your body. Luckally the doctors said that your injuries should heal nicely as long as you take it easy. Your leg was the worst off, so they don't want you walking around on it to much.'' Dean explained.

'' Crutches?'' Sam asked.

'' Yep.'' Dean said, pointing towards the wall. '' He said you would be able to walk without them for a little while, but it would hurt pretty bad, and you'd risk your stitches coming out.'' Dean said. '' I give it a week, maybe two, and you shouldn't need them.'' Dean said.

'' Great.'' Sam said in annoyance. He hated having to use crutches. They made him feel useless because the meant he couldn't walk well which meant he couldn't hunt. '' Have you looked into that blue eyes girl?'' Sam asked.

'' Not yet. I've been a little worried about you.'' Dean said. '' From the short glimpse of her that I got I would say she's no older then 18.'' Dean said. '' She's probably local to, so maybe if I go fed and ask the police then I'll find out who she is.''

'' And me?'' Sam asked.

'' You're staying here for now Sammy. The doctor wants you to stay for another day or so before he releases you. They want that swelling from the bite to go down, and to make sure everythings heeling properly.'' Dean explained. He wasn't pleased with it, but he let it be.

'' Fine then.'' Sam said. '' But you better not forget that I'm here.'' Sam said.

'' I won't.''

Sam smiled at that, and then he noticed that his eyes were starting to droop again.

'' It's hard to keep my eyes open.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Yeah, the doctors said you may sleep more than anything while here because of the damage. Just get some rest Sammy, I'll be here when you wake up.'' Dean said. Sam gave a small nod, and he let his eyes slide shut.

He was out within moments, Dean's hand still smoothing his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had left Sam's room to get some fresh air when his brother had fallen asleep.

For the last three days while Sam had been sleeping he'd done nothing but watch over his brother in fear of loosing him. He'd dreaded that maybe this time would be the one that finally took him. When he'd first arrived at the hospital Sam had bene attached to all sorts of monitors and screens. His arm had swollen to twice its normal size from the bite, and the swelling wasn't going down. It had taken almost two days on the anti venom, as well as an ass load of antibiotics, for the swelling to finally start to go down. Another day had passed, and then Sam was awake again. He was glad to see that Sam was getting better, but it was still going to be awhile before he got his brother fully back. He was clearly shaken, and he was out of it from the pain and the medication. He bet he would be like that for another few hours before he finally came fully around.

There was only one other thing that worried Dean more then his brothers condition, and that was this mysterious blue eyed girl that both had seen on their first day there. Sam had seen her longer then Dean had, and he'd said she was going after hunters. Whether he meant actual hunters, or people like them, was still up for debate. Dean had an idea what her personality was like, but that wasn't going to help him find the girl. She was just a mystery to them, and Dean had to figure out who she was. She'd attacked them because they were trying to stop her, so there was a very large chance that she would come back after them. She had a high capability to do so, and Dean could be that she would take it. Sam was vulnerable now, so Dean couldn't just leave him alone like this. He'd have to find a good time to go to the station to search for people who fit her description. He had to try. Leaving Sam alone now could very well get him killed.

He felt his phone ring in his pocket after a few moments of walking down the halls. He reached for the item as he passed by the elevators for the fifth floor, and read the caller ID. It belonged to the police station, who he'd kept in contact on the case ever since Sam had been attacked. They were getting a head start on searching for her, but Dean's brief summary of her wasn't enough for them. That's why he had to go down there to help find her.

'' Hello, agent Wilson.'' Dean answered.

_'' You're going to want to come down here agent.''_

'' What's going on?'' Dean asked, turning back towards Sam's room. Something was up, and he was starting to get a bad feeling inside his stomach.

_'' There's been another attack. Snake bite again, and it was another child.''_

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, eyes straying towards the window at his right. Another kid had been killed?

'' How old?'' He asked, his voice almost sticking in his throat.

_'' She was three.''_

Dean swallowed a lump down in his throat. Five people had died before they arrives, then Sam was attacked by the bitch, and now a young three year old had been killed. What the hell was he going to do with this one? He had a soft spot inside his heart for kids, and now two innocent kids had been attacked and killed. He couldn't let her kill anyone else. She needed to be stopped now.

'' I need to check up on my partner, and then I'll be down there.'' Dean said.

_'' Is he doing alright after the attack?''_

'' He's fine.'' Dean said. He wasn't going to go into detail right now. It was still uncertain as to how long the damn swelling in his arm would take to go down, and there was a safe bet that he was going to be on those crutches for a few weeks.'' I'll be there as soon as I can.'' Dean told him.

_'' Good.''_

The phone went dead a second later as Dean slipped it back into his pocket. He turned back into Sam's room to find his brother still sleeping on the bed. He was laying on his side with his broken hand hanging off the side of the bed, his other hand resting on his stomach. He was out cold, judging by the relaxed look on his face, and Dean was pretty sure that he wasn't waking up anytime soon. Sam was out for the count.

'' Great.'' Dean turned towards the table where there was a notepad sitting. It was more meant for the nurses to make notes of Sam's condition, but Dean was going to use it for something else. He scooped up the pad into one hand, taking the pen in the other, and he began to write. He made the note short and sweet, not leaving out anything important, letting him know where he was going, and all the fun stuff. When he was done writing he set the pen down, ripped off the piece of paper, and folded it up. He slipped it into Sam's hand, making sure that it wouldn't fall out, and then he turned to leave. He stopped for a second to just watch  Sam. He was so relaxed compared to the pain filled tension that had been in his body the last three days. He was going to be alright, at least, Dean hoped he would. He checked to make sure Sam's to go bag was still at the foot of the bed in case he needed to make a get away, and when he was sure it was there he left the room.

It was time to track down this bitch, and stop her before she could kill someone else or kill Sam.

 

\---

 

She could see the oldest brother as he stepped outside of the hospital.

She was watching from a nearby building, her favorite pet resting on her shoulders. It was her pet snake Lyana, and she was hungry. Just touching the snakes head, she could tell how strong her hunger was. She had wanted to take a bite out of the younger brother from the day before, but she hadn't allowed it. She'd been sent in to kill, not to eat. Even trying to kill it hadn't worked, the man was still alive and healing from his injuries. She'd have to go back after him if she had any hope in stopping him and his brother, which brought her back to the oldest one.

She saw the oldest brother climb into his car after a few moments, and then he was pulling away from the hospital. She would have a chance to go after the younger one again while he is away, but she would have to play it safe. She stretched out her mind into the building to find where he was. It didn't take her long to find him. He was in a two bed room, one with him sleeping in it, the other with a young boy who had broken both an arm and a leg. She could get to the younger brother by going after the young boy with him, but she'd have to play it safe. She'd have to get the rest of the building out first, and she had a good idea how she was going to do it.

She turned her head towards the sky, and made a whistling sound. A moment later black dots began to swarm the sky above her. She could just make out the large black wings that the attackers all bore. She'd successfully called on the birds, and she would make good use of this. She had some attackers, she had Lyana, and she had her own wit and mind.

'' Time to finish him off.'' She whispered as she began to walk towards the building.

 

\---

 

Sam woke up slowly after a few hours of sleep. His body felt sore still, but wasn't nearly as bad as when he'd woken up. The morphine must've still been helping. He looked up towards where he knew his brother had been sitting before, but when he looked he realized that Dean wasn't there.

What the hell?

He attempted to sit up so he could see it he was sitting anywhere else. That's when he realized that Dean wasn't even in the room anymore. He was just gone. Where had he gone off to?

'' Dean?'' Sam called out, eyes searching. Maybe he was behind the curtain checking in on the other boy who he'd heard last time he woke up. He found this very unlikely since the boy hadn't even been attacked by the girl who had attacked him. From what he'd heard the boy had broken his arm bad enough to need surgery. Sam began to lay back in the bed, but he felt something crumble in his fingers, and when he looked down to his broken hand he saw a note resting there. He figured that Dean must've left this for him to read. He carefully picked it up, and began to unfold it as carefully as he could. Sam's hand hurt doing so, the stitches on his right hand pulling at his skin, but it was worth it because he found that the note was from Dean. Sam figured that what ever had come up must've been urgent, because otherwise Dean would've woken him up to tell him that he had to step out for awhile.

 

_Hey Sammy, I had to step out for a little bit. A lead came up for this girl, another person's been killed. It's not looking to good. I'll be back as soon as I can, just don't get yourself into any trouble. Watch your back._

 

Sam set the note on the bed beside him, shaking his head as a small smile grazed his face. He could've just woken him up to tell him, but he could also see why Dean hadn't told him about it. He was supposed to be resting to heal, and he couldn't do that if he was going out there with Dean to find the girl they were after. Hell, he probably couldn't even walk very well with all the damage to his leg. She would have a better chance of taking him out again because he wouldn't be able to run very well with his leg screwed to hell.  His best chance was to stay away from her at all costs, and if she found him he would have to find the quickest route out of this place.

Sam sat back on the bed, and let his thoughts wander as he waited for his brother to come back.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean pulled up in the impala towards the house that the young three year old had lived in. The police had given him the address, and asked that he meet there. Dean would've preferred to talk to the family alone, but he would just have to deal with this for now. If it helped him find the bitch that attacked Sammy then it was worth it. He stepped out of the car when he parked it, and as soon as he did he saw a police officer approaching him. It was the same one that had called him.

'' Agent. Good to see you're here.'' He said. He reached out to shake Dean's hand, and Dean returned the gesture by shaking the mans hand.

'' What do you know so far?'' Dean asked.

'' The family was outside early this morning with their kid. She had wandered around the side of the house, and then she was attacked by something. We don't know what it was, but what ever it was tore that little girl apart.'' The officer said.

'' Did the parents see anything?'' Dean asked.

'' Not that we know of. They haven't told us anything.'' The officer said.

'' Let's change that then. Are they inside?''

'' Yes they are.'' the officer said.

'' Good.'' Dean began to walk towards the house.'' I'm going to go talk to them.'' Dean said. The officer didn't try to stop him, so he figured that it was alright for him to go in there.

The inside of the house was smaller then it really looked, and pretty cluttered for a family of three. Then again, their kid had been just three, and he could still remember the way that Sam was when he was that age. He found the family sitting in their living room on an old white couch. The mother was bent over herself clutching a brown teddy bear to her chest as she sobbed. Her husband was trying his best to sooth her by rubbing her back as he spoke softly to her. He felt terrible to have to do this to them, but he had to ask them these questions. They may know where she was going next.

'' Excuse me.'' Dean caught the attention of the young couple, and it was as the wife looked up at him he realized that they weren't a family of three. They had been a family of soon to be four. The mom was clearly a ways into a second pregnancy, and to suddenly have a child ripped from them at that age had to be tough. '' I'm agent Wilson. I'm here to talk about what happened to your daughter.'' Dean said, flashing his badge. The husband gave Dean an understanding nod, but the wife acted as if she hadn't even heard him. '' Mind if I take a seat?'' He asked.

'' Sure, right there.'' The husband said, pointing to an arm chair across from them.

'' Thank you.'' Dean said, stepping up to the seat. He dropped back into it, slipping his badge back into his pocket as he brought up the questions he needed to ask. '' Do either of you know what it was that attacked your daughter?'' Dean asked.

'' The paramedics said it looked like a severe snake bite.'' The husband said.

'' I told Layla to stay close.'' The wife whispered. '' I told her not to run off, to stay with us while we did the yard work, but she didn't listen. She ran around the house, and then we heard her scream.'' She sobbed. The husband kept rubbing her back, his other hand reached for one of hers to hold onto.

'' We don't even know how it is the snake got here.'' The husband said. '' Snakes aren't common in this area, especially poisonous ones like what bit her.''

'' Do you remember seeing anything when your daughter was bit that may have been out of the ordinary?'' Dean asked.

'' Like what?'' He asked.

'' Strange sounds, maybe a person you've never seen before. Maybe the animal that bit your daughter was different than any other you've seen before.'' Dean said, hoping that the references would help him figure out what he was looking for. He saw the husbands gaze flicker towards a picture frame on the wall. He glanced over to see what it was. It was a photo of the family when Layla had just been a baby, probably only a few days after she was born.

'' The snakes eyes.'' The wife spoke up.

'' What about its eyes?'' Dean asked.

'' Its eyes were the brightest color of blue I have ever seen. It unnerved me to see how bright they were considering how dark its scales were.'' She explained.

'' What about anything else? Is there anything else you can remember?'' Dean asked.

'' There was a girl in a white dress walking by when we heard Layla scream.'' He said. '' She also seemed to have the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen. It was unreal.''

'' Did she....... Did she have something to do with what happened?'' The wife asked. Dean bit his tongue, debating whether to tell them or not. In the end, his eyes gazing back to the baby photo, his walls cracked.

'' Two days ago my partner was attacked by a girl wearing a white dress who had sent her dogs and a snake after him. We believe that this girl has been purposefully sending her pets out to attack targets that she believes to be harming other animals.'' Dean said. The husband gasped for a moment. '' Does that shake something loose?''

'' Before Layla was born, I use to go hunting with my dad. He moved away before she was born, and I put the hunting life aside until she was older.'' His eyes drifted to that photo. '' I'll never get to teach her about the life.'' He said.

'' I'm sorry for your loss.'' Dean said.

'' What happened to your partner?'' He asked.

'' He was pretty messed up. Plenty of stitches, a broken hand, and one nasty snake bite.'' Dean said.

'' If you think that this person is what killed my daughter, please, make her pay.'' The wife said. '' She was going to be a big sister in two months, and now she'll never know her little brother. Make her pay for taking away my little princess.'' She begged as tear streamed down her face.

'' I will find her. I promise you that.'' Dean said. He stood from the chair, extending a hand towards the family. '' Thank you for your time.'' Dean said.

'' It was no problem.'' The husband said, shaking Dean's outstretched hand. '' Just find the person who took my daughters life.'' He said.

'' I will, I promise.'' Dean said. With that, he turned to take his leave.

When he stepped outside other police officers were still combing the area. They were searching for the signs that he'd told them about, which were any footprints, or signs of an animal being in one area and then just disappearing.

'' We haven't found anything yet agent Wilson.'' A voice called out behind him. He turned to see the officer who had called him here. He seemed a little disappointed at not being able to find anything yet.

'' It's alright. I think its the same thing that's been killing people.'' Dean said.

'' What did they tell you?'' He asked.

'' They told me that it was a snake bite that killed their daughter, and that they saw the blue eyed girl there as well just before they found her bitten.'' Dean explained. '' I'm sure, this is the same thing that attacked those other people and my partner. It has to-'' Dean stopped a moment later when he heard a beep from the officers radio. He saw the man reach for it, holding it close to hear the message.

'' This is officer Sanchez, what's the matter?'' He asked. He waited a moment, Dean hearing what sounded like garbled language because of how close he was holding it to his ear. He saw the mans eyes go wide in shock, and then he was dropping the radio.

'' All hands to the cars! We've got a hostage situation!'' He called out.

'' What's going on?'' Dean asked.

'' Someone broke into the hospitals ICU. She's holding patients hostage.'' He said. Dean felt his heart beat quicken.

Sam.

'' I'm going.'' Dean said. '' My partners there.''

'' Then get moving.'' He said. Dean ran back towards the impala, practically throwing himself into the drivers seat as he started the car. He was off a moment later.

'' Sammy, you better not still be inside.'' Dean begged as he tore after the officers.

 

\---

 

Sam had been waiting for Dean to return for about an hour now, and he was quite fed up about it.

Dean hadn't texted him, called him, or anything since he'd left the note for him. Sam would've liked if he had at least left him with something else that didn't make him feel clueless as to what was going on.

'' This sucks.'' He mumbled. He was starting to get stir crazy, and he wanted to get up and at least stand for a moment, so he moved to push the blanket off his legs. He swung his legs over the side of the bed that had the bar down. Sam began to move to stand, but as he did so an alarm went off over his head. Thinking it was his heart monitor he'd set off, he spun around to spot the monitor. It wasn't the monitor, which was still beeping away slowly. Then what was it?

It was then that he realized that it was the fire alarm, but he didn't smell smoke. They were evacuating the hospital. Sam knew he couldn't stay here at all, so he forced himself to a stand. He could barely bare any weight on his bad leg, the wounds searing with pain. He pushed his way through it though, making his way to the foot of the bed where Dean had left a bag for him for such emergencies. He reached the bag, and quickly pulled out the clothing inside. He couldn't very well run out of this place wearing nothing but a hospital gown.

It took awhile to get dressed, even longer so to get his boots on, but he managed it none the less. When he was sure that he was ready to move he began to walk towards the wall where his crutches were resting. He was about to reach out for them, but he heard a small voice cry out in fear at the sound of the siren. His eyes strayed over to the other curtained off bed. The curtain was cracked open, and he could see small brown eyes staring up at him. They were filled with fear, watching him as he reached for his crutches. Sam abandoned the items, slowly limping towards the other bed.

'' Hey. It's going to be alright.'' Sam said. He pushed the curtain aside to find the boy who had been sharing this room with him. He was hiding under the blankets of his bed, his left leg sticking out from under the blankets to reveal a dark green cast.

'' What's going on?'' He asked, tears dripping down his face. '' I'm scared, I want my mommy.'' He said. The kid couldn't be any older then five, maybe six.

'' It's going to be alright.'' Sam repeated. He gripped the edge of the bed hard with one hand, the other reaching out towards the boy. '' Do you know where your mother went?'' He asked.

'' She went home to get my baby brother to see me.'' He cried, tears still slipping out of his eyes. '' I want my mommy, I'm scared.'' He said.

'' Listen. We can't stay here. I think they're evacuating the hospital.'' Sam said.

'' Where are we going?'' The boy asked, trying to move closer to Sam. He reached out to take Sam's hand, and when he did Sam pulled the boy close.

'' I'm going to get you out of here.'' Sam said. '' And then you can see your mother.'' He added. He scooped the young boy up into his arms, careful not to jostle his leg to much. He held him close, and began to limp towards the door. '' Hold on alright.'' Sam said.

'' OK.'' The boy said. '' My names Danny. What's yours?'' He asked.

'' It's Sam.'' He said. '' Hold on tight.''

Sam stepped out into the hallway, stepping into the slow flow of patients and family trying to reach the stairs. There was no way he could use the stairs, and he saw groups rushing towards the elevators. He managed to reach the elevators a moment later, and while no one else was coming he slipped inside of one. It was just him and young Danny inside the elevator as the doors shut.

However, as they did he felt a cold chill run up his spine. Something was wrong.

That was his only warning before the elevator shuddered, and then everything began moving. The lights went out as Danny screamed beside him. It was the last thing Sam knew before everything went quiet, and dark.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dean pulled up to the hospital the place was in chaos. There were patients gathered all around the bottom of the building, most sitting on the curbs while some were still resting in their hospital beds that had been rolled outside. He clambered out of the impala, running towards the building as the other cops did the same.

'' Sammy!'' Dean called out, looking around for his brother. He couldn't see him anywhere. He had to be here. If they'd evacuated this fast then he couldn't still be inside.... right? '' Sammy, where are you!'' Again, he didn't receive a response. He saw one of the police officers run up on his side, and he grabbed a nurse by the arms.

'' Do you know who is still inside?'' He asked.

'' There are two patients from the fifth floor. They were in the elevator when someone sabotaged it. It fell to the bottom floor with them inside.'' She said. Dean had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. Sam had been on the fifth floor, and he knew that he couldn't do stairs. If Sam was still inside there, then who was with him?

'' Do you know who sabotaged the elevator?'' Dean asked, stepping up to the nurse.

'' I was on the top floor, and she was there.'' The nurse said.

'' Who was? You need to tell us now.'' Dean snapped.

'' She was standing at the elevator that fell. She glanced at me with the brightest eyes I had ever seen. Then she flicked her wrists, and I heard the elevator falling from the floor below me.'' She explained. Dean glanced back to the hospital.

'' Where is she now?'' He asked.

'' She was going after the people in the elevator. If there still alive. I don't know how they're still alive after that fall.'' She said.

'' We've got to go in.'' Dean said. '' This lady is very dangerous. She'll go after everyone else here when she's done inside.'' He added.

'' I'll brief my men.'' The officer said. '' Is your partner here?'' He asked. Dean took one quick look around, searching for Sam anywhere that he could see. He didn't see his little brother anywhere in the crowd.

'' He's not here.'' Dean said. '' And he was on the fifth floor with another boy last I saw him. I think he may still be inside.'' He turned towards the building. '' I'm going in.'' He said. The officers didn't say anything as he made his way towards the building. No one tried to stop him in fact, all of them just watching with wide eyes as Dean went towards the building. That girl was still inside somewhere with his little brother, and another person who he believed to be the child that had been sharing a room with Sam when he was placed in the ICU three days ago. He had to find them quickly or there would be nothing left but a cold corpse, and a vengeful girl ready to rip his head off.

'' Hang on Sammy.'' Dean said, stepping in the front door.

 

\---

 

The basement elevator doors slipped partially open as a hand reached through. The hand kept pushing at it as it pried open the door.

'' Go, quickly.'' Sam said. A moment later little Danny was squeezing his way through the door. He managed to get out, and when he did he spun around to face Sam. He saw the kid watching him with worried eyes. He couldn't blame him for being worried. He had struggled to hold the door open even enough to get him through, and it would take even more effort to get himself through the ever closing elevator door.

'' Come on, you can make it.'' He encouraged. Sam tried to push as hard as he could without causing to much pain to his already hurt body. In the end he had to give up, and forced his way through the worst of the pain as he pushed at the door with all his strength. The metal creaked under the pressure as it slid further free of the frame trying to hold it shut. He didn't even understand why it wouldn't open. He'd slammed the open door button, and it hadn't done anything. He believed that it had something to do with the way that the elevator was stuck a few inches into the ground beneath them from the fall, and the door was catching on something that he couldn't force it past.

Sam fought with the door for another moment or so, both his hands throbbing to the beat of his racing heart as he put all his strength into one final push. The doors finally opened enough for him to slip through the opening, and he didn't waste a second in making his way through. He had to jerk his legs through quickly to avoid the snap of the doors shutting again, and when they were shut again they left an echoing boom in the dark hallway. When Sam was free of the door he lay back on the floor panting.

He was in so much pain right now, his entire body throbbing to the beat of his heart. The fall in the elevator had knocked the two of them around a lot. Sam had managed to smack his head off the floor of said elevator when it fell, and he was pretty dazed from it still. His leg was throbbing from the fall as well, but he was pretty sure that he hadn't ripped any of the stitches out thankfully. The last thing he needed to deal with was that.. Glancing down at his hands revealed that there was blood soaking through the bandaging. His stitches must've popped in the effort it took him to open the door. The cast didn't appear to be damaged, but the blue color was dulled from dust and other dirt that had accumulated after the fall. that wasn't going to be a problem he hoped.

'' Are you alright?'' He heard Danny ask him. Sam let his eyes drift towards the kid, and he flashed him two thumbs up as best he could. He gave the kid a quick smile in hopes of relieving the worried look on his face.

'' I'll be fine. Are you OK?'' Sam asked. The kid nodded his head, his eyes turning back towards the elevator.

'' Mommy's not here is she?'' Danny asked.

'' No.'' Sam said, sitting up. '' I think the elevator mechanism failed. We must've crashed to the basement.'' Sam didn't even believe what he was saying. Deep down, he knew who it really was who had done this. If it really was her, then he had to get Danny back to the first floor and outside before she could attack him. The kid was in danger if he stayed with him, but he was also in danger if he stayed here alone. If she found the kid with him she would tear him apart just as much as she would to him. He had no idea what she would have in store for him this time now that he'd survived both her wolves and a snake bite. She could have just about anything at this point, and he didn't want to face  any of it.

'' How are we going to get out of here?'' Danny asked. '' The elevator was the only way back up.''

'' Not quite.'' Sam made his way to a stand, his leg twinging in the process. He didn't think the stitches had ripped out like they had in his hand, but if he did to much then they would pop. '' There has to be a fire escape here somewhere. We'll find a way out of here.'' Sam limped over to the boy, reaching down to scoop him up. The boy let Sam hoist him into the air, and he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck to keep himself upright.

'' Nothings going to get us, is it?'' Danny asked. Sam had to bite his tongue to keep what he believed to be going on away from the boy. If he told him, then Danny would likely be frightened for the rest of the track back to the first floor.

'' Nothings going to get you Danny. I won't let it.'' Sam said. He saw the boy nod out of the corner of his eyes as he began to hobble down the hall. He needed something to distract himself from the pain, so he came up with something that he could talk about with Danny. He just hoped that the kid would help in the way he needed him to. '' Can you keep a secret?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah.'' Danny said.

'' You remember the man that was in that room with me earlier today?'' Sam asked.

'' I remember seeing him. He didn't look happy when he left earlier.'' Danny said. '' Why?''

'' He's going to help find us.'' Sam said. '' He's and old friend of mine, one I've known for a long time. If anything happens, then he'll come to our rescue. Trust me, you have nothing to fear.''

'' Is he a family member?'' Danny asked. '' Like a brother maybe? OH!N Is he your little brother lie my own baby brother Tyler?'' Danny asked with enthusiasm.

'' Well, he is family, but he's not my little brother.'' Sam said with a laugh. He stumbled for a second, but caught his balance before Danny could pitch forward. '' He's my older brother. He's sort of watched out for me all these years. We help people who are in trouble, and need some help.''

'' Like cops?'' He asked.

'' Sort of, but because we help people then he's going to help you like I am now. He's coming for us.'' Sam assured.

'' Right.'' Danny mumbled. The kid fell silent once more as Sam worked his way through the basement. It was going to take awhile to find the stairs.

 

\---

 

She could sense the two of them walking around in the floors below them.

The youngest of the brothers that he'd seen was hurt from what she could tell. He was moving slowly, stumbling slightly ever few steps he took to find what she believed to be the stairs. She would let him get to the first floor. She would let the younger brother find his own kin, and then she would go after them. After all, why not go after two birds with one stone?

 

\---

 

 Dean had found the elevator that everyone had said crashed to the bottom. He'd been a bit worried about what he would find if he opened the doors to it. He was still on the first floor, so when he did manage to open them they opened up to reveal cords and wires still attached to the elevator car. Bellow him was the car itself. It appeared to be in one piece, which gave Dean some hope that if Sam had been inside that he was still alive. However, looks can be deceiving. There was no telling if the shaft had been crushed on the bottom.

Dean let the doors shut as he turned towards the emergency staircase. It rested at the end of the hall. If Sam had survived the fall, or if he was conscious at the moment, then he would be heading in its direction. He would need his help if he was to get up those stairs, so he ran to the staircase as fast as he could.

He was almost completely oblivious of what was coming his way as he entered the door, missing those bright blue eyes that were boring into his form as he disappeared through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam felt like he'd been walking forever before he finally found the staircase that lead upstairs.

'' We found it.'' He heard Danny call out.

'' Yeah, but we're not out yet.'' Sam warned. He pushed the door open as best he could with his casted hand, letting it slam shut behind him with a bang. He gazed up at the staircase above him, and Sam quickly began to dread the climb ahead of him. His leg was throbbing worse then it was after the fall. He could barely put any weight on it now from how bad the stitches and everything were pulling. Could he even make it up those stairs on one piece?

'' We've got to get to the first floor.'' Sam said. '' This may be slow, but soon you'll be with your mother.'' Sam assured Danny.

'' I can't wait to see her. She must be sooooooooo scared.'' Danny said. Sam limped up to the first step.

'' I bet she is. OK, hold on alright.'' Sam stepped up onto the first step, his leg twinging in so much pain as he stepped up. One of his hands shot out towards the handrail to keep himself steady. He wasn't going to make it far before the pain became unbearable. Within the first five steps his leg  was on fire, screaming at him to stop before he hurt himself.

'' Are you alright?'' He heard Danny asked. Sam stopped for a moment, looking over to the young boy. '' You're shaking.'' He said. Sam stopped for a moment to look at himself. In truth, the boy was right. His hands were shaking from the pain, and he was slightly bent over as if he couldn't hold himself up.

'' I'll be fine.'' Sam said. He wasn't out of breath, so it wasn't like he was out of shape or anything. It was just the pain, and it was pretty bad. Sam hoped that he could make it up the stairs before he couldn't walk anymore. '' Just hold on. It's going to be slow moving for awhile here.'' Sam explained. With that he kept going up, one step at a time, slow and steady. He felt Danny's grip around his neck tighten as the kid fought to keep his grip as Sam took each step one at a time. This was seriously slowing them down. If he didn't get moving faster then there was a chance that she would find them before they could get to the next floor and out of the building. Sam could only hope that she hadn't already found them.

He reached the first landing of the staircase after what felt like about ten minutes. Glancing at his watch revealed that he hadn't been far off. It had taken him a little over 7 minutes to get to the first landing, and he still had two more to go till he reached the first floor. This was going to kill him. His leg was hurting worse than it had before when he'd started moving. The stitches were pulling more and more, and Sam believed that if he didn't stop moving soon then they would pop for sure. That was something that he didn't need right now. He was about to step off onto the next step up when a bang filled his ears.

He froze, eyes scanning above him as he felt Danny stiffen in his arms. Someone had found them.

'' What was that?'' The young boy asked. Sam held a hand to his lips, telling the boy to be silent as he took short quite steps back towards the wall. He pressed his back into the wall, eyes staring up towards the staircase. He kept his eyes above, watching for what he feared was coming. Was it that blue eyes girl? Had she found him again? Was she going to kill him and Danny? Sam's thoughts kept swarming inside his mind as he held the child close. Another moment passed before they heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. There was no way that those footsteps were being made by the girl. She was to small to make that much noise even if she was falling down the staircase. That left Sam with one other meaning to the sound, and he watched in curiosity as to who it could be.

A moment later he saw legs on the stairs, and he stiffened. Another moment passed, and the figure came into view.

Sam's heart melted with relief at the sight of his own brother.

'' Dean?'' He saw the figure pause for a second, and then it came at him faster then before. He was right, it was Dean.

'' Sammy. Thank god, you're alive.'' Dean ran over to him, his eyes searching him up and down. '' Are you OK. They told me what happened.'' Dean said.

'' I'm fine.'' Sam said. He saw Dean look him up and down, his eyes portraying a look of doubt. He didn't believe him one bit.

'' I seriously doubt that you're telling the truth Sammy. You don't look very hot.'' Dean said. Sam was right, Dean didn't believe him. He glanced towards the boy that Sam was holding. '' You were the kid in Sammy's room weren't you?'' Dean asked. Danny nodded his head in response.

'' I couldn't leave him Dean.'' Sam said. '' He was crying on the bed, and no one would come in to help him. I had to get him out of here, but neither one of us could walk very well.'' Sam said. Dean took note of the way that Sam was supporting all his weight on his good leg, his other one sort of hanging there like it didn't exist. He'd hit the nail on the head. Sam was hurt worse then he was letting on.

'' Can you still walk Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Yeah, but I can't run.'' Sam said. He stepped onto his bad leg for a moment, but quickly had to put weight back onto his other leg. '' The stairs aren't my friend right now.'' He admitted.

'' What about your hands?'' Dean asked.

'' Broken one is fine.'' Sam said, but then he held up the other hand. Dean noted the bloodied bandages that were slowly staining still. '' I think some of the stitches popped, and the pain's pretty bad.'' Sam said. Dean knew it was bad. Sam didn't admit to pain often unless it was severe. If he was actually showing weakness like this, then it was bad. Then again, he couldn't blame the kid for being in the pain at all. Sam had some pretty bad muscle damage with the stitches that the doctors said would take awhile to heal properly.

Sammy had gained his own stubbornness from him sadly. When Dean was younger and hurt he would act as if he wasn't hurt at all. He would push the pain back, pretend it wasn't there, and put on a brave face for Sam. In turn, Sam had done the same thing for years. Last time he'd broken his hand he'd only mentioned that it felt like it was broken. Dean had told him they would get it checked in the next town, and it had almost lost Sam the use of his right hand. Sam had told him after getting it set that he'd been in a lot more pain then he'd let on, and that made Dean realize how good he was at hiding it from him. So when ever Sam admitted to him that he was in pain, Dean knew that it was much worse then what he was letting on. Now he was showing some weakness right in front of him, and Dean knew it was going to be rough treading to get his little brother out of here in one piece.

'' OK then. Here, let me take him.'' Dean took Danny off of Sam's hands, balancing the kid on the side of his waist as he held an arm out to Sam.'' We need to move. She's still in here somewhere, and I bet she's not far behind me.'' Sam didn't move at first, his eyes just watching Dean in bewilderment. '' Sammy come on. We have to go. You can make it up the rest of these stairs, and we can get you some help.'' Dean said. He saw Sam's eyes flash up to him, revealing the pain that he was in. Dean had yet again been right. Then Sam took a step forward, grabbing onto Dean's arm.

'' Good Sammy. Just hold on to me.'' Dean said. Sam obeyed, holding onto his arm as they took the first few steps slow. Dean could tell Sam was struggling, but he was making it slowly. Every now and then Dean would let his eyes drift up towards where he remembered the door being. He watched for another figure to enter through. That girl had been right on his tail, he was sure of it, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. What did she have up her sleeve, and what was she going to do when she finally showed herself?

They reached the second landing, and Dean let Sam lean against the wall for a second to rest. He was in so much pain. Just revealing the little bit he had had almost broken down the wall he'd put up in his mind to hold back the pain. Dean let his eyes drift away from Sam for a second to glance at the door, again finding nothing there as he turned back. He saw Sam still standing there, but he noticed that there was blood starting to soak through his pants leg.

'' Sammy, your leg.'' Dean pointed out. Sam glanced down to it, and a strange noise came out of the his throat.

'' Stitches.'' Sam said. '' They.... They must've popped.'' Sam said. He huffed for a moment, swiping his hair out of his eyes. '' It hurts like a bitch.'' Sam admitted.

'' Dammit, not good.'' Dean cursed. He glanced up to the last set of stairs. '' OK, you wait here. I'm getting him up to the door, and then I'll come back for you.'' Dean said.

'' You sure?'' Sam asked.

'' Positive.''

'' Then go.'' Sam said. He let his head fall back against the wall as Dean spun around to the stairs. He would have to make this fast. He dashed up the staircase, reaching the top faster then he'd expected himself to. He set the boy down on one of the steps.

'' Don't move from this spot, I'll be back in a minute.'' Dean said. He felt a tug on his arm, revealed to be the boy who had latched onto his sleeve.

'' Is he going to be ok?'' The boy asked. Dean carefully pried the hand off of his jacket sleeve, placing the hand at the boys side.

'' He's going to be just fine. Now you wait here while I go get him.'' Dean said, turning back down the stairs. He raced back down to the landing there, finding Sam still standing there. His façade had slipped a bit while Dean had been gone, pain covering his face as Dean approached.

'' You alright?'' Dean asked, quickly approaching Sam. He threw one of his brothers arms over himself.

'' Hurts.'' Sam whimpered. '' I don't know how much longer I can stay standing.'' Sam admitted.

'' Don't worry. We'll be out of here in no time.'' Dean said, quickly leading Sam over to the stairs. The two began to go up, slowly and steadily to keep Sam from falling. The kid was completely relying on him to keep standing now, telling Dean that the pain in his leg had grown to severe for him to stay standing. '' Hang on Sammy.'' The two were about halfway up the stairs, making great progress, when suddenly there came a scream.

The brothers glanced to each other, their heart jumping into their throats.

'' That's Danny.'' Sam stated. The two quickly worked the rest of the way up the stairs, and when they reached the door they found it standing open, and Danny was nowhere to be seen.

'' Stay here.'' Dean said. He let Sam hold onto the handrail on the stairs has he leaned out into the hallway. He glanced both ways, and when he did his body froze.

There she was, eyes flashing in that bright blue, and she was holding Danny in her arms.

'' Found you little rats.'' She whispered.

Dean knew they were screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

'' Now I've found you little rats.'' The girl with the blue eyes spoke, watching Dean with anger hidden in those bright blue pools of color.

'' Just let the boy go.'' Dean said.

Sam heard what his brother said from where he was standing, and he quickly limped toward the door. He stood in the doorway, watching his brother who was facing the psychic girl. She was watching him back, and when Sam had walked into the room her eyes shot towards him.

'' Hello there Sammy. I see that you're still kicking.'' She said. Sam went to take a step, but his leg twinges painfully. He had to stop where he stood, his hand shooting out to the wall to stabilize himself so he wouldn't fall. '' Oh, I guess after what my wolves did you aren't doing OK.'' She joked.

'' Go to hell.'' Sam said.

'' No, you go to hell.'' She said. Sam could only let out a short laugh.

'' Yeah, been there, done that. It didn't agree with me.'' He said. The girl gave him a puzzled look, but the look fell away as she glanced down to the boy. '' Let Danny go. He has nothing to do with any of this.'' Sam said.

'' I don't want do.'' She said. '' I let him go, and you'll just run. Or maybe you'll kill me, it doesn't matter. You'll just do what I don't want you to.'' She said. She took a step back.

'' Sam please?'' Danny begged. He could see that the boy was terrified. Who wouldn't be when in the hands of a complete psychopath who was killing people just because they use to hunt animals. She was crazy. Sam had to get the kid away from her, even if he ruined his leg again. Dean had the weapons, at least he hoped he did. It was his job to get Danny back to his mother.

'' Danny, remember what I told you earlier?'' Sam asked. He saw the boy nod his head as the girl took another step back. '' We don't let innocent people be hurt. That includes you.'' Sam glanced over towards Dean, motioning towards him to make his move. It was now or never.

Dean didn't understand at first what his brother was trying to do. Bu the motion he made with his hand was all he needed to understand what was going on. Sam had an idea, and it involved him going in with a weapon. All he had at the moment was his gun, and his pocket knife. He wasn't going to risk getting the kid hurt, so he first reached for the knife. He pulled it out slowly, hiding the blade behind his back as he let the blade flick open.

'' We won't let anything happen to you Danny. I promise you.'' Sam said. He gave another hand motion towards Dean, and a second later his brother was running. Sam watched as the girl took a startled step back, and then her hand shot out in front of her. Sam didn't understand what she was doing, but that's when he saw something move across the floor. He looked down, and he saw the snake approaching his brother.

'' Dean!'' Sam snapped. He ran forward, the pain forgotten in his head as he pulled out his own knife. Dean stopped at the sound of his brothers shout, and that's when he noticed the thing on the floor. Dean took a step back as he readied to throw his knife at it, but another weapon beat his to it.

'' NOOOOOO!'' Dean saw the moving object was actually a snake. The creatures head had been cut off with one smooth throw of a knife. Dean hadn't thrown that knife, which meant one thing.

He glanced back towards Sam, and found his leaning against the wall with his hand held out. He'd thrown the knife at the snake this time, and his shot had been true. The blade had cut the head of the snake right off, killing it instantly.

'' Lyana! You killed her!'' The girl threw the boy forward, and he slid forward a few feet. Dean rushed forward, carrying the boy back to where Sam was. '' YOU'LL ALL PAY!'' She screamed. Her hands flew out in front of her, and she let a loud ear piercing howl fill the air. All of them were forced to cover their ears as the sound became unbearable. A moment later they heard glass shattering, and the lighting in the hallway began to dim. Dean dared to take a glance to see what was going on, and when he did his heart nearly jumped into his throat.

She'd taken over the minds of hundreds of birds, most of them crows, and all of them were flying right at them.

'' Run!'' Dean shouted, shoving Sam's arm. He scooped Danny up into his arms, and pulled at Sam's to get him moving. Sam tried his best, but he was still much slower than Dean was. '' Hurry Sammy!'' Dean shouted, running down the hall.

'' I know!'' Sam shouted back. His leg was screaming at him to stop now. He could feel that now the stitches in his leg had popped, and the blood was soaking into his pants leg through the gauze. He was in trouble.

He saw Dean turn the corner, still carrying the boy in his arms. Sam knew that he couldn't catch up with his brother, and he wouldn't be able to run for much longer. He kept going anyway, trying his best to get as far as he could. He saw Dean turn up ahead of himself, but he was almost ten feet ahead. Sam was still loosing ground on him, and the crows were gaining it. 

Sam glanced over his shoulder to try and see the birds and how close they were. He saw them for sure, but because of it he managed to trip himself up. He fell forward, hitting the ground hard. The hand that the wolves had bitten before was jarred badly in the fall which caused pain to shoot through his arm. Sam tried to push the pain away to get back up, but he ran out of time. When he tried to push up again the birds descended on him.

 

\---

 

Dean had turned the corner, still running as fast as he could. The birds were faster then he'd anticipated, making his adrenaline rise higher than he wanted. However, in the end it helped him to run faster to get the kid out of the hospital.

Dean heard something fall hard behind him, and when he turned for just a second to see what it was he saw Sam on the ground. He was back at the turn, stomach down as the birds swarmed over him.

'' No Sammy!'' Dean searched for a safe place to set the boy down. There was a bench nearby with a bunch of blankets laying over it. He set the boy on said bench, thrusting the blankets into his hands. '' Put these over yourself, and don't come out until you hear one of us say its safe.'' Dean instructed. The kid shook his head in understanding, and threw the blankets over his body as Dean turned back towards the birds. They were all pulling at Sam's clothing, slashing at his face and any exposed skin. Dean could see him desperately trying to fight the birds off of himself, but he wasn't having any luck. Dean knew that he couldn't stop the birds unless he went to the source, and if he just went for Sam then the birds would just swarm them both. There was only one thing that Dean could do, and that was to go to the source.

His heart felt like it tore in half as he ran past his brother. He could see that Sam was using his jacket to try and cover up any exposed skin, but the birds were still tearing at his clothing. It wouldn't be long before they got back to the flesh underneath the clothing. Dean had to move fast. The swarm completely missed him as he ran past. The girl was standing there, her eyes on him as he ran forward.

'' You'll never escape this place.'' She said with venom in her voice. He saw one of her hands deviate from where it was, moving towards a cart nearby. Dean thought at first she was calling the swarm of birds to come after him, but he was proven wrong as the carts drawers threw themselves open. small containers came flying out of the thing. One of said containers was filled with many surgical scalpels and syringes. She brought her hand towards Dean to face him, and the items she'd chosen began to follow her movements.

'' DIE!'' She screeched. She let the items loose, all of them flying straight towards Dean. In a flash to get her first, he raised the gun that had been in his belt. He raised it, taking a set forward as he fired off two shots. The first shot missed her my mere inches, but the second one struck her shoulder. She jerked from the motion, her body falling into a crouch. Her eyes were still on Dean, and her hands were still up towards him. The items were still flying at him, and had almost reached him now.

Dean fired off one last shot, and this one met its target as something sharp stuck himself.

The girls body jerked as the bullet struck her dead center, right in the middle of her chest. She directed her eyes right towards Dean, watching him with the same venom that had been in her voice. Those eyes began to glaze over, and then she fell back as blood stained the white dress she was wearing. He heard the birds behind him quiet all of a sudden. When he glanced back he saw them all flying away from their swarm to go through the entirety of the hospital. Only a few of them stuck around the room, resting on the ground around Sam who was still curled up on the ground. He saw Sam move just enough to see him, and when he did his own vision blurred suddenly.

'' Dean.'' He saw Sam jump up to his knees as his vision blurred again. Sam's face was covered in fear and shock as he watched Dean. He was trying to figure out why it was he was like that, but then he felt something wet on his stomach. He directed his eyes down to his stomach to see what he had felt.

He found two of the scalpels, and three syringes imbedded in his stomach.

He hadn't even felt it, yet now realizing that they were there he began to feel the pain. He glanced back up to Sam for a short moment, and then his vision blurred. He felt his legs buckle as the pain struck him hard, and he fell to the floor.

'' DEAN!'' Sam shot to his feet, moving as fast as he could towards his brother. he could barely stand now, but that didn't matter. Dean was hurt bad, maybe dying right before his eyes, and there may be nothing more he could do about it. Sam reached Dean a moment later just as he fell onto his back. He fell to his knees beside Dean, one of his hands coming up to grab his arm.

'' Dean, hey say something.'' Sam begged. Dean only looked up at him, and when he did he noticed the thin trail of blood slipping past his lips. '' No, Dean, don't do this.'' He begged. He looked down to the wounds. There was so much blood, soaking through his FBI suit to pool on the floor. Sam knew he should pull the items out of his stomach, but doing so would likely get his brother killed sooner than later.

'' S'mmy.'' One of Dean's hands came up to grab at Sam's shoulder. The grip wasn't very strong, and it was covered in blood that stained Sam's jacket. '' It's.... OK.'' Dean said. They both heard footsteps coming down the hall. They both had no doubt that they belonged to the police that were waiting outside. They were responding to the sound of the gunshot.

'' No, Dean don't do this.'' Sam saw Dean give off a weak smile, and then his eyes began to shut. '' Dean.'' He felt Deans grip on his arm fall away, and then his brothers eyes closed.

'' DEAN!''

Dean could hear Sam begging him to open his eyes again. He just couldn't get them to. His injuries were much worse then they looked. He felt like he was floating on air as he drifted into a deep rest that he was unsure of whether he would wake from it or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean thought for sure that he was dead the first time he came around.

It was bright where ever he was, and there were people running around him like maniacs. They were all shouting different things the he bet had to do with his condition at the moment. He couldn't make out what it was they were saying, but through all of the chaos he could hear one voice over all asking about him.

'' Is he alright! Someone please tell me if my brothers alright!''

Dean had known that voice his whole life. It was definitely Sam talking to him, but where was he.

'' Sir, please lay down. The doctor has to finish stitching your leg.''

A loud beeping filled his ears as his vision darkened again.

'' He's crashing!''

Dean began to feel his mind slipping away again, and as it did he heard his brother scream out his name one last time. Then the darkness claimed him a second time. He was unsure if he would wake up again.

 

\---

 

The second time he woke up he felt like he was floating on air.

His eyes wouldn't open at first, only showing him the red glare the light above him cast through his eye lids. He felt like he was high as a kite, maybe even higher then that. What ever they'd given him was doing its job. He couldn't feel a thing in his stomach where he'd been stabbed by all the medical equipment. What he did feel was heavy padding wrapped around his abdomen where he had been hit. The prick of a needle in the crook of his arm told him he had an IV inserted in his vein which was either giving him the good stuff or giving him more blood. For all he knew, he was being given both.

He tried to open his eyes after a few moments of assessing what he could and couldn't feel. It was tough to do so, but he managed to crack them open just enough to see the light above him. It blinded him pretty bad, forcing him to close his eyes again. Why was it so bright? He tried to open his eyes again to let them adjust, and when they finally did he realized that it wasn't even that bright. All the light was coming from right above him, but said light was really dim. He realized after opening his eyes that he had a nasal cannula on his face giving him oxygen to breath. He also realized, however, that there was a person sitting beside his bed.

He turned his head aside to see who it was sitting beside him. What he found did kind of shock him, but also made his heart swell.

Sam was sitting right beside his bed, his head bowed and his eyes closed. He was wrapped up tight in his jacket, which was still stained with his own blood. There was a hospital blanket put over that, and he was a second one laid over his legs. Sam looked like hell, telling Dean that he must've been hurt just as bad as he was. Sam had been in a lot of pain, and if his stitches had popped then when the doctors unwrapped his wounds then he would've started bleeding pretty badly. However, he was sitting right there, still alive, and that made Dean feel just a little better.

He must've been staring for awhile because after a few moments he saw Sam begin to stir. His head bobbed for a moment, and then it lifted up. His eyes opened, and the hazel pools landed on him. For a second they were tired, but then they were filled with surprise as he jerked up in the chair.

'' Dean.'' Sam practically threw himself at the side of the bed, leaning against it.'' You're awake.'' Dean let a smile pass his lips as he tried to raise a hand up towards Sam. Sam took the hand in his own, his fingers fumbling around the gauze that was heavily wrapped around the limb. Dean, making it easier for Sam, wrapped his own hand around Sam's His fingers didn't want to cooperate much either, but he could move them better then Sam could.

'' What happened?'' Dean asked, his voice raspy. He must've had a breathing tube at some point.

'' You were stabbed by that girl, remember?'' Sam said. '' She used her powers to throw all sorts of stuff at you, including a bunch of syringes and scalpels. You lost a lot of blood.'' Sam said. His head turned up towards something Dean couldn't see. He glanced up as well to see what it was, and found a bag of blood that was attached to his IV. '' They've given you almost four pints of blood now.'' Sam said. '' You almost crashed from how much of it you lost. Your heart......Hour heart it.'' He saw Sam bite at his lower lip for a moment as he looked down at the bed.

'' Did my heart stop?'' Dean asked. He saw Sam shake his head.

'' They were stitching my leg back up right beside your bed when it happened. They had to put me under sedation because I practically lost it when I saw the monitor. I don't even remember why I freaked out.'' Sam mumbled.

'' It's alright Sammy.'' Dean said. He gently squeezed his hand. '' I'm still here.'' He saw Sam shake his head as he brought his other hand up. He swiped his hair out of his face as he let out a deep sigh. All the tension that had been inside of him seemed to leave with that sigh. Dean began to look back on what happened, and then he remembered that there had been a kid with them. '' Sammy, what happened to the kid?'' Dean asked.

'' Danny got back to his mom. I made sure of it.'' Sam said. '' He's safe, and that girl is dead. There will be no more deaths by her hands.'' Sam said. '' These people can rest in peace now.'' He added.

'' How long have I been out?'' Dean asked.

'' Almost two days now. I refused to leave until I knew you were alright, so they let me stay.'' Sam explained. Dean let out a laugh at that, but cringed when he felt pain surge up his stomach. He wasn't quite ready for that yet. '' You alright?'' Sam asked.

'' Yeah, just shouldn't laugh right now.'' Dean said, the tension in his body falling away as the pain subsided. '' How's your leg?'' Dean asked.

'' It's alright. They re-stitched it, and the doctors said that I have to use the crutched if I want to avoid having them pop again.'' Sam said. '' My broken hands alright as well, and they fixed the damage to the other one. The swelling from the snake bite finally went down thankfully.'' He added.

'' Good.'' Dean said. '' How long till I can leave?'' Dean asked.

'' The doctors want you to stay for another few days to make sure everything is healing properly. They said if its looking alright then they'll let you leave.'' Sam explained. Sam stifled a yawn by covering his mouth with his casted hand.

'' You tired?'' Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

'' I haven't gotten much sleep the last few days.'' Sam said. '' I tried to sleep in the chair, but it doesn't always help.'' Sam added. Dean pulled his hand out of Sam's, and he patted the side of the bed. '' What.... I don't understand.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Lay your head down.'' Dean said. Sam looked at him puzzled for a moment, but then he obliged. He laid his head down on the edge of the bed, putting one of his arms under it to use as a pillow. His other hand rested beside his head, and he let his eyes peer up at him. Dean only smiled as he brought up his hand and laid it on Sam's head. He slowly ran his fingers through the tangled mess. He hoped that the motion would calm him down enough to help him sleep for longer then a few hours. Sam really needed the sleep now. He saw Sam just sort of smile at the contact, his eyes partially lidded as he watched Dean's hand. About five minutes passed, and then Sam's eyes seemed to shut. He wasn't asleep yet. Dean knew what his brother looked like when he was asleep, and this wasn't it. '' Get some sleep Sammy.'' Dean whispered.

Sam nodded his head against Deans head, and Dean felt the last of the tension in his brothers body fall away. The kid had finally fallen asleep, and he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Dean let a smile graze his face as he continued to run his hand through Sam's hair. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well with his brother by his side.

For the first time in the last few days, everything was at peace.


End file.
